The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Engine valvetrains may include rocker bar assemblies that rotatably support valve actuating devices such as rocker arms. Engine rocker bar assemblies may be fixed to a cylinder head of an engine through a bolted engagement. However, the load applied to the rocker bar assemblies by the valve actuating devices may exceed the load that the cylinder head mounting location can withstand.